An Inche
by 6747
Summary: An Inch makes all the diffrence. An inch and Lee would have made it out of Savannah . An inch and Caver have die at the skye resort. An inch and Luke have made it out of the lake. An Inch and Clementine have only been hit in the shoulder. character death, one-shot (this is not beta and i used word pad so please point out any errors but no flames please)


An inche

**author's note(feel free to skip to the story**)**:hi been a while since i made a story(thou have come up with alot of ideas)... longer since i updated the ones i have started. but i lost all the files this is a new computer i'm using for this i may update the older story when i get back into the feel for those story's. but i finshed the walking dead game's a few time now and feel i can make some good story out of it mostly one shot as i'm busy with collage now. anyway the idea behind this is how many time in the game that an inch was what saved or killed a character for this i'm going to contrated on Clem and the place were an inch was most importent( eg not the walker in the shed as it was her shoe that saved her and not her just being able to keep it at a distence) but when arvo shots her. also if your new to my channel here i write in POV of character's i have tried many style's but i do my best in POV's**

**I don't own the walking dead or any of the characters thou i wish i did _**

An Inch makes all the diffrence. An inch and Lee would have made it out of Savannah . An inch and Caver have die at the skye resort. An inch and Luke have made it out of the lake. An Inch and Clementine have only been hit in the shoulder.

_POV Mike_

me and Arvo are packing the truck to leave as soon as Bonnie gets here.

me and Bonnie both feel bad about leaving Clem and AJ... But Clem trusts Kenny and he's not likly to hurt her the guy's very protective and seem to only be holding it togther because of her .

As for AJ well Kenny may be going crazy but he is one tought son of a bitch he get them what they need much better then we would. after all he knows Clem and looked after kids before.

And he's has Jane with him to keep them safe even if Clem doesn't seem to need much help from what i heard from Luke. Girl fucking sew up her own arm after stealing the suppilce to do so after being out in the woods god know how long on her own with almost no food. Then on top of that killed a walker right after as well.

With a sign i watch as Arvo places the rife in the truck. Wishing Bonnie just hurry up longer we wait the higher the chance that someone find's out what we're doing . and that be bad Kenny most likly kill us. Jane well if it wasn't for Clem she likly want to come ... well the whole reason we didn't ask her is we got no idea how she'd react.

also the fact that almost everything Kenny did to Arvo was supported by her minus the beating. she's a kid so i get that she might take little things to serously and some major things to lightly. she lacks some morals. but it just shows she never learn those thing before the world when to hell after all she only have be like eigtn or nine at the most besides that she's a good kid.

"Who's there"i hear a voice call out

"oh shit" i turn to face the young voice i hear how an i going to explain this

"here i got the rest of it"... just great Bonnie arrive now why she couldn't be a few minutes quicker.

"now Clementine we just leaving" i answer her even if i know she holding a glock in my direction. I barley even note that Arvo is aiming the rife at her in return.

"but... that all we have... why are you doing this"she answers sadly her aim faultering sligly.

"we just have to get away from him" i tell her slowly walking toward her. Knowing that if i move to fast it maybe seen as aggresion and a firefight break out that no matter the outcome everyone will lose.

"who Kenny... but he isn't dangerose" she replieds her gun still aim in out direction even if her finger has come of the trigger alittle showing she calming down. god i feel like an asshole muliplation a little girl. Even if she is the strongest little girl in the world.

" Clem just drop the gun everything will be fine" i'm almost to her now. her aim trembing with indecistion. before she faults and she walk forward tumbing the gun toward me. i smile as she hands it over

BANG!

shock fill her face shortly before being replaced by pain. eyes dull toward the world as all her senses fill with pain. as she take wht seems like forever to fall to the ground. but in realty is likly only a few seconds she hits the ground with a thump. I just stare their in shock as Bonnie runs to Clem's side to check she's all right. before breaking down into hestery that she not breathing and doesn't have a pulse. blood staining the snow a deep crimson.

i turn to see Arvo looking on the sense without to much care to what he just did. only for that to quickly turn to worry when i hear Kenny shout out. most likly to Jane as i hear her quick shout a replied.

i shack off my shock and run to Bonnie who huging Clementine small body ageist her's crying at her to wake up. Blood soaking thought to her jacket

"Bonnie we have to go now" i beg her. we have to get out of here before Kenny can see this... without Clem and with our part in what just happend. he'd ripe us apart.

"I'm not leaving her...not like this...oh god what have we done." Bonnie crys out

"we got to go... NOW" i grab her and start to drag her away letting Clem drop into the snow from the force i pull her away with.

"What you'd do... WHAT YOU'D FUCKING DO... Clementine...OH FUCKING fUCK. CLEM Oh GOD don't worry you be all right... you have be" i hear Kenny scream before sobbing set in

... what have we done... Clementine

_POV Jane_

... i knew this happen.

why oh god why am i always Clem and Luke both dead. the people who i returned for dead leaving behind a sharp pain in my chest.

i stare at Clementines body with a broken man sobbing into her jacket. i can't imagen the pain he's going thought having know her much longer. crying out like a broken record about how he fail her just like he failed Lee.

i can't stay here. i have nothing i correct myself their maybe nothing holding me to what left of this group.

after all Kenny and i are just to diffrement without Clem to help balence us it'd never work. with Mike and Bonnie abanding us. not to menching being tratiors their noone left in the group to protect but little AJ but i can look after a baby. Kenny be best for that. but their is one thing i can do.

avenge Clementine. She right we should have just shot Arvo with his group. And i'm going to make sure it is done like it should have been in the first place. if it had been like Clem and Kenny wanted to then Luke and Clem will have still be alive.

_POV Kenny_

it... it can't be come on Clem please wake up... oh god.

i clinge to Clementine's body crying into her blooded soked jacket.

i...i fail her just like i failed Lee when i wan'st able to look after her after try to saving that shit bird Ben.

i can't stay to long AJ's running out of food and she'd have wanted him to make it."don't worry Clem i wan't fail him like i fail you or Lee. i protect him and get him some place safe even if i have to die trying"

i pick up her body and carry her into the house... don't worry Lee you did this of my son... now i do it for your daughter. she'd have wanted it this never want to be one of them. i'd make sure of it

_POV Bonnie_

oh god what have we done.

i pull Mike in the oppised direction i seen Arvo head in.

we can't stop now. Kenny was right we should just shot the kid. with what he's done Kenny or Jane ripe him i want to shot the him now.

but thats alot more mercyful than what either of those two will do to him if they catch him. i want nothing to do with him anymore. but we can't go back we're on our own.

i just hope me and Mike can live with oursevles... i don't know if i can


End file.
